1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tracheostomy devices and, more particularly, to improved apparatus for performing an emergency cricothyrotomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracheostomy is an operation for the purpose of relieving an obstruction of the respiratory passage. One such prior art device is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,773 of which I am the inventor. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,250, of which I am co-inventor, an improvement on the device of my earlier patent is described. In general, both these prior art devices comprise an expandable needle, enlarged in a rear section and tapering to a sharp point for puncturing the skin and tissue of a patient. The sharp end of the needle is used to make the puncture and the entire needle is inserted into the trachea. An air tube is then inserted into the needle, expanding the same, and into the tracheal area to allow the patient to breathe.
Although these prior art devices are a substantial improvement over the devices heretofore known, there is a danger that the sharp ends of the needle could be inserted too far into the trachea puncturing the soft posterior wall causing the death of the patient. Further, insertion of the air tube into the expandable needle separated the needle halves by engagement of one end of the air tube with a reduced inner wall portion of the needle. This engagement, if not carried out carefully and properly, could kick the device out of the tracheal incision or separate the sharp needle ends in the tracheal passage again possibly puncturing the posterior wall and killing the patient.
There is thus a need for improving such devices so that an emergency cricothyrotomy may be performed with little danger of puncture of the posterior wall even if the operator is relatively unskilled.